Kuxsase
by JMcEG
Summary: Luxord was made a part of Organization XIII but he shall soon lose that. And his replacement has been chosen, Kuxsase. Warning there are some spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Naruto, Kingdom Hearts crossover fanfiction. This fanfiction is small just this single chapter (and maybe an epilogue but don't hold your breath.)

Kuxsase, Organization XIII's Replacement

Betrayal, Sasuke Becomes Kuxsase

In a forest somewhere unknown

Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai were face to face with the Taka, with Sasuke Uchiha. "Sasuke Why,

why are you with the Akatsuki and why won't you come back to the village? You've killed Itachi, who

was part of the the Akatsuki, so why?" asked Naruto "I know the truth about the Uchiha clans death. That is why."

answered Sasuke "The truth what do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"That Donzō ordered Itachi to kill the Uchiha." said the disembodied voice of a woman that non of them

knew. From green flames came a woman in a black cloak and a cowl of black horns "Who are you?"

asked Sai "I am The Mistress of all Evil, Maleficent, and I have something to tell you Sasuke."

Answered the woman "What is that?" asked Sasuke "More of the truth that even that Tobi or Madara or

who ever he is, doesn't know."

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke "You see I was the one who gave Donzō the idea to eliminate the

Uchiha." Everyone looked at her in shock. She held out her hand and in it appeared a black orb and she

said "I call it a Dark Inkling. It can only take root if the person is capable of having the idea themselves

but once it does they will stop at nothing to make it come true."

"But why would you do that?" asked Kakashi "There bodies. Ursula was able to extract the sharingan

from there corpses, but that isn't the only reason." She said with a smile "I also wanted Sasuke to fell pain to suffer." overcome

with hatred and rage Sasuke and Naruto attacked Maleficent who blocked them both with her staff.

"Why would you do that? Why would you want Sasuke to suffer so much?" asked Naruto "Not just me

Itachi couldn't kill me and had to suffer leaving the village he protected from war and forced himself to

live longer so he could make sure that I was strong." said Sasuke. Maleficent through of Naruto, graped Sasuke and

said "I wanted your heart to become black with hatred and sorrow" Maleficent stuck her hand into Sasuke's chest and

took out a black darkness saying and this is why I wanted that."

Sasuke fill unconscious and everyone else was paralyzed by shook and fear. The darkness she tore out turned into a black

samurai with black hair and a black oni mask and no see-able eyes.

"I name you the Black Samurai. Xemnas, Luxord my part in this is done." said Maleficent the rest of

Taka attacked her, but cards surrounded them turning them into cards "Yes now it is time for

our role in this." said a man with white hair and a black coat. The man picked up Sasuke while a

second, with blond hair, used his cards to turn Naruto and the rest of Team Kakashi in cards just like

Taka.

From within the cards Karin asked with a lot of concern "What are you going to do with Sasuke." "Yes

Xemnas what are we going to..." the blond man who we now know as Luxord stopped med sentence.

"What are you doing?" he asked "Following orders." responded.

Luxord falls to the ground a hole in his chest "Organization XIII thanks you for your service but now

that we have your replacement you are no longer needed. As thanks you shall return to the life you had

before the organization though you shall lose all your memories of your time working for us." said

Xemnas as Luxord slowly disappeared "Dame you, dame you all to hell." was Luxord's final words as he completely

disappeared leaving behind a darkness, one that Xemnas put into Sasuke.

Xemnas made Sasuke name appear before him. The letters spun around and stop when an X appeared in

the middle, they aligned and spelled "Kuxsase? What does it mean?" asked Sai. Both of the teams

trapped in the cards were freed and the first thing they did was attack Xemnas and Maleficent, all at once,

to try and rescue Sasuke, but they stopped as Sasuke started to stir awake.

"Bout time now lets send these two to hell." said Suigetsu. Xemnas said "Kuxsase kill Sakura." Sasuke

appears in front of Sakura. "Sakura!" said the rest of team Kakashi Sasuke took a black sword out of

Sakura's heart and said "Rest in peace."

Naruto attacked Sasuke and asked "Why Sasuke why did you do that?" "It was an order, and I'm not

Sasuke my name is Kuxsase." "What do you mean?" asked Jūgo. Sasuke; no Kuxsase explained "I have

Sasuke's memories but if I think back on them I am nothing more than a third party watching from the

sidelines. This body is Sasuke and a small part of his heart is in me but most of my heart is Xehanort's.

I am one of Organization XIII's members on of the thirteen darkness's." everyone was in shook "No

that can't be right. Please Sasuke stop." said Sakura who was on the ground trying to heal her wound.

"So your still alive I suppose I need to finish the job." said Kuxsase redying his sword

"Don't bother she isn't worth our time. I only ordered you to kill her as a sign of loyalty,

now come." said Xemnas as a dark portal opened "It is time to return." First Black Samurai went through

then Maleficent, Xemnas and "Sasuke don't go." said Sakura "I'm not Sasuke.

But if you want him back than kill me. Kill Black Samurai and then me. The pieces of

Sasuke's heart that we each have will come together and Sasuke's body will reform around it.

Take this hope and know that you will never be able to do it." Kuxsase looked back at them with

golden yellow eyes and went into the portal disappearing possibly forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Originally I intended for there to be one chapter and an Epilogue but that isn't going to explain everything... so more than that.

Kuxsase Chapter 2

Parting and Imprisonment

Team Kakashi, Taka, neither one of them could believe what had just happened but for some reason they were starting to feel, sleepy. One by one they

started to fall asleep as an old man came towards them. "I'm sorry, we were to late but do not worry we shale handle the rest from here.

Naruto was asleep when suddenly the nine tails chakra surged and woke him up, he jumped back and saw a man with blond hair in a lab carrying...

"Sasuke!?" "I'm sorry, but no this is one of my replicas all ready to be filled with memories to make a fake heart." said the man "And thats my job, Even."

responded a blond girl in a simple white dress carrying a notepad. "So all of that was real?" asked Naruto.

"Unfortunately yes, we had come hoped to stop them but it is immensely regrettably that... that we were to late. Please forgive us." Said the the old man

with a bow "Take me with you." Naruto asked softly "What?" asked Even "Take me with you. Take me to wherever the hell Kuxsase is." All three looked at him

in surprise 'He's... he's already accepted things as they are. No it might be a delusion or worse he may be following his anger, I must be sure of his motives.'

"I'm sorry but we cannot do that. The reason that we brought this replica of Sasuke was so that we can restore order, Naminé has the ability to affect others

memories. Our plan was to take your memories of this event and use them to bring life to this replica, in just a few short moments you shall remember non of

this." "No please take me with. I'll do anything I have to save him..." "Hmm?" "I have to save Sasuke from that monster that they turned him into!" finished

Naruto with tears in his eye's.

'It isn't anger or a delusion it's friendship and love... the type of love and friendship you only find in brothers.' the man started to laugh and said "I'm sorry for

that but I had to be sure of your motives. Very well Naruto we'll take you with us. Even do you have a spare replica." "Why yes I always have one with me to

use as decoy's to make quick escapes. With a bit of work it should be capable of taking Naruto's place."

"Taking my place? Why do you need to do that?" "The Leaf Village and this world can't get involved with us and Organization XIII, not in it's current state.

We're going to replace you and Sasuke with this replicas so that as little as possible changes for the time being at least." "If you wish you may say your good

byes to them those memories well be taken as well." "No..." "No are you sure?" asked Even "Yeah, even if they don't remember, what ever I say or do, it'll

stay in there hearts. I want to say good bye but it's for the best I don't."

"Very well than we leave as soon as Naminé is done." "You never told me your name." "My name is Yen Sid." "Thank you Yen Sid, for letting me go after

Kuxsase and for letting my friend's keep better memories, I doubt that they'll believe what happened here so when they forget they shouldn't fell any

different right?" Naruto asked "That is most likely." answered Yen Sid 'Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, and everyone else thank you and don't worry. I'll bring Sasuke

back.'

In an unknown location

"I get the felling that you'll refuse, but just to be sure do you want some anesthesia." asked a large (in an UN-intimidating way) man with a mustache in red

(Eggman) "I don't care one way or the other." answered Kuxsase "In that case, though I doubt you would, just in case you start screaming..." Eggman said as

he started to put Kuxsase under.

With Kuxsase now asleep Eggman, with the help of a member of Organization XIII, started the procedure to give him Itachi's eye's, to increase his power and

keep the Mangekyou Sharingan's curse from taking his eye sight. While asleep Kuxsase dreams he is falling, he falls slowly towards a circular pillar the top of

which was mostly black with a small amount of white.

Kuxsase landed on the pillar and heard a child say, with anger in his voice "Get out." Kuxsase looked towards the source of the voice and saw a younger

Sasuke "Get out, GET OUT OF MY HEART." said Sasuke. "So this is the form that what little light Sasuke had took. Himself as a child." "Weren't you listening I

said GET OUT." responded Sasuke but then he started to fell odd.

"Light without darkness, darkness without light. Whichever it is when one is without the other they are nothing. A blank expanse of black, or white..." "Why

do I feel so sleepy?" asked Sasuke. "That is why you exist here." continued as if Sasuke said nothing "You, what little light Sasuke, exist in here only to make

my darkness truly exist, and to make it more profound." Sasuke closed his eyes and began to fall fading as he did "Now sleep and wait for the day Naruto

comes for you, if it ever happens."

Kuxsase's operation finished Dr. Eggman and the Organization XIII member look at him as he opens his eyes to revel a Mangekyou Sharingan with an

appearance of Sasuke's and Itachi's combined. "My they look good on you, Kuxsase." said Eggman. He and the other then stared in awe, and surprise, as the

red, of the eye started turning purple and the design spun becoming wispy and vortex like.

"Amazing Kuxsase's own power is changing the Mangekyou Sharingan, it is... Evolving." said the Organization XIII member in utter shock. "How does it feel

what powers does it have wh..." "It doesn't matter, and if it does I don't care." said Kuxsase interrupting Eggman "I don't really care about anything so long

as I enjoy everything along the way." Kuxsase finished walking out.

Authors Note: To everyone who actually read my fanfiction, sorry for not uploading for so long but I had **A LOT** of computer problems. And sorry for not giving a good description of Kuxsase's new Mangekyou Sharingan and it's new form. I'm just lazy.


	3. Epilogue

Authors Note: I decided to add a Epilogue to Kuxsase to explain somethings that probably didn't make since.

Kuxsase Epilogue

The 13 and the Reason

Xemnas was walking in the castle that Maleficent created for the Council of Darkness when he passed

one of its members, Dr. Eggman "Xemnas I have a few questions about Organization XIII that I would

like you to answer." said the mad scientist "What they are and how many shall, determine wither or not

I answer." "I have more questions than I can count but the ones that nag at me the most right now

would be, "Why did you have Loxard be a part of Organization XIII if you were just going to replace

him" and "Why didn't you send Kuxsase to the moment when you tried to recruit Sora to be one of

your members with the other members."

"Both are good question's that I shall answer. To answer your first question" began Xemnas "Darkness.

Loxard began to hate Sora for destroying him. Though this did not show it was still there and the

darkness born from that hatred helped to make the piece of Xehanort's heart that he held grow even

stronger than it already was." to this Dr. Eggman said "That explains why you made Loxard a member

but not why you didn't make Sasuke one before him." "For the same reason darkness. The darkness in

Sasuke's heart was not great enough in tell his desire for revenge extended to, not one person, but more

people than can be counted."

"As for the second question." continued Xemnas "All of Organization XIII's member are Xehanort.

Some, like myself and Ansem, are Xehanort completely and wholly, others, like Xegbar, had direct

contact. Or, a few, had indirect contact to him, such as Loxard, these situations allowed him to have a

piece of his heart placed into them. Sasuke was not any of these, not only that but the piece of Master

Xehanort's heart that is within him had not completely become his heart, in tell recently. It is for theses

two reason's that we could not send him to the past."

"Yes that does explain it." said Maleficent walking into the conversation "Ah Maleficent good to see

you, what might you need?" said Dr. Eggman "Nothing but seeing as he is here I imagine Xemnas has

need of me or the Council of Darkness." she answered "Yes, but I sense that you have a question as

well. Perhaps I can answer it." "Your surprisingly talkative, Xemnas." "I would never revile

information I did not think would be harmless, ask your question and then we can get to the matter at

hand."

"Why not make Kuxsase the thirteenth member instead of replacing Loxard with him?" asked

Maleficent "Because there were already thirteen members." answered Xemnas "What do you mean?

Including the one you recruited before Kuxsase, there are still only twelve." "He is the thirteenth

member. The twelfth member was recruited in the future."

"What how is that possible? When will he be here? Why did you go to such lengths?" asked Dr.

Eggman "The first question is a long explanation which includes the third, as for the second I don't

know."

"What do you mean?" asked Maleficent "When I said we recruited him in the future I didn't mean that

we had already planed to recruit him in the future I meant that he was recruited in the future." "Ah so I

imagine that just as Ansem was sent into the past to gather some of your members someone else went

into the future to recruit the twelfth. But why bother, you waited so long to have Kuxsase so why not

do the same for this other? Were you simply impatient?"

"You already asked that question." said Maleficent "Organization XIII's Members come from the past

the present and the future. Having so many different versions of Master Xehanort throughout time, the

same heart again and again but not through reincarnation." Xemnas explained "This cause's a paradox

in time, to try and fix this time made all of the Organizations members out side of time. Though our

impact, what we did and will do, that still remains in the past in that time, but our minds and bodies

are here in the present."

"Ah I see. Well we've held you quite awhile haven't we. One last question who is the twelfth member

of Organization XIII?" asked Maleficent "The twelfth member of Organization XIII is..." "Wh-wh-

what the... Unbelievable I would never have thought that he.." said Dr. Eggman dumbstruck "My,

things are getting rather interesting." said Maleficent "This alone makes me very glade that you

convinced me to make the Council of Darkness to became allies with Organization XIII."

Preview: Who is the thirteenth member of Organization XIII, who is the twelfth and who was sent to the future to retrieve him only time can possibly answer this question's.

Author's Note: Before you ask, yes I know that someone from the future shouldn't be able to affect events in the present because for him/her it's the past and you can't change the past but you should remember that I made the members of Organization XIII outside of time, meaning that the ordinary rules of time don't affect them IE, he/she could affect things in our present their past.


End file.
